iAm Their Glue
by jesswrites
Summary: A Carly POV oneshot about how Carly feels about Sam and Freddie’s progressing relationship. Seddie with Creddie/Cam if you squint.


Author's Note: Here we are, another oneshotty fic written in about an hour and a half. I really like this fic, considering how ambiguous it is, as far as character relationships go.  
Personally, I think this story is about control issues. Carly feels left out. And I think Carly truly is iCarly's _glue, _if there is anyone in the show that keeps it running smoothly, the show and their lives.

**iAm Their Glue**

**Summary: A Carly POV oneshot about how Carly feels about Sam and Freddie's progressing relationship. Seddie with Creddie/Cam if you squint.**

**POV: Carly**

**Pairings: Seddie, Creddie, and Cam (sorta)**

**Length: 1,499 words on Microsoft Word**

Maybe it's just I never noticed before.

I mean, I wasn't dating Freddie, so I wasn't necessarily _bothered _by it. I was just bothered by the fact that Sam didn't tell me that she was in love with Freddie and Freddie didn't tell me he was in love with Sam for like, three months.

Or maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe it's just that thing that you think about too much and gets blown way too out of proportion.

I liked being the glue that held us together. I liked being the one who solved the problems, reduced the fighting, and made everything okay. I liked being the savior, the mother figure, the one who could fix whatever was wrong with Sam or Freddie on any given day. I was their glue, strong and never bending.

I would see Freddie grinning at Sam the way he used to grin at me when we were thirteen and fourteen, and I have to admit, I was jealous. Not of Sam. Not of Freddie. But that they didn't need me to be the glue anymore.

I would see Sam laughing at Freddie's jokes and just flirting so downright blatantly that I wondered how there weren't rumors that they were going out yet. Maybe there were. Maybe I just didn't notice.

It was movie night, a Friday, the first time I thought it was even semi possible that they were in 'like', as Sam called it.

We were nonchalantly lounging in the _iCarly _studio, watching 'Blades of Glory' (Sam's pick of course, I always went for romantic comedies or 'disgusting chick flicks' as Sam and Freddie called them and Freddie liked sci-fi stuff, and always went for one of the 'Galaxy Wars' trilogy) on the pull out TV when Sam complained.

"Carly, I'm hungry," she said, stretched out in her bean bag and not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Spencer just went grocery shopping today. There's tons of food in the kitchen. Take your pick," I offered.

"But I'm sooo lazy," she said and I smiled. Of course she is.

"Well, too bad," I said.

"MMMMMMMHHHH!" she groaned and moaned.

"No!" I snapped.

"Carly…." she whined.

"In five, four, three, two…" Freddie counted down from his bean bag.

"Oh fine. I'll go make some popcorn or something," I gave in, standing up and sauntering into the kitchen to feed Sam's incessantly hungry tapeworm.

Five or so minutes later, I had popped two bags of movie theater butter popcorn (because one bag wouldn't suffice, not for Sam anyway) and came back up the stairs.

Maybe it was just me, but were Sam and Freddie's bean bags touching when I went downstairs?

The two retro, brightly colored seats were squished up against each other so that they made one big bean bag chair. Sam had her head on Freddie's shoulder and appeared to be asleep.

Freddie turned around and blushed saying, "Sam said, 'Momma's tired, come here, Fredtard' and smushed the bean bags up against each other so that she could have a comfy headrest."

I nodded in understanding and sat down on the floor next to Freddie so we could share Sam's popcorn.

Maybe it was just me, but Freddie seemed to be pretty okay with Sam being so close.

The next time I thought it was possible, it was a Sunday, and I went over to Sam's to pick her up and take her to my house for iCarly rehearsal.

But as I pulled up, I saw a grey Prius that looked a heck of a lot like Freddie's car pulling out of her driveway. When I looked inside as they drove past, I saw Sam and Freddie, jamming out to the new Cuddlefish album.

So I texted Sam and she texted back.

**o, freddork said he wood take me 2 ur place to rehers. srry.**

And I texted back.

**no prob. c u l8r.**

Maybe it was just me, but Freddie and Sam seemed to be having a lot of fun, dancing and singing to that crazy band.

And then it'd just be back to normal, and Sam and Freddie would fight and argue, and Sam would make Freddie mad and he'd yell, and then Sam would laugh and Freddie would laugh, and I would laugh too, even though I didn't see what was so dang funny about violence. But I mostly just didn't wanna feel left out. Because I'm Carly and I'm their glue.

So I guess I shouldn't have felt so surprised when Sam came to me that one faithful day in February and looked at me and said "I love Freddie". But I was.

I actually burst out laughing, but when Sam didn't say 'Gotcha!" I was scared.

I quickly stopped. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"No… for once, I'm not, Carly," Sam said, and looked a little bit hurt.

"Oh my God, Sam! You're in love with Freddie?" I yelled, as more of an exclamation than a question.

"Shut up! Spencer'll hear you, and you and I both know he sucks at keeping secrets!" Sam said, slapping her palm over my mouth for about five seconds.

I ripped it off. "When did you fall in love with Freddie?"

"Well… September… the 26th…(A/N: one of the biggest Creddie/Seddie battle episodes aired on my birthday! I feel so special)" she replied, looking down at the iCarly studio's hardwood floors.

"September!?!? And you're just now telling me?" I asked.

"Well… yeah. I mean, I was going to tell you last month, but…" she left her sentence unfinished.

"Freddie saved my life and I started dating him…" I finished.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Wait, what happened in September that made you fall in love with your enemy?" I asked.

"The dance… you and Freddie," she said, still not looking me eye-to-eye.

"But I didn't go with Freddie to the dance," I was confused.

"I kinda, sorta saw you at the Groovy Smoothie afterwards… dancing with Freddie," she said guiltily.

"YOU DID????" I screamed unintentionally.

"Shut up, Carls! Spencer's gonna think you're nuts!" Sam whisper-screamed and slapped her palm over my mouth once more.

"Sorry, it's just…" I said through her hand and she allowed me to speak freely again.

"It's just what?" she asked, wiping her Carly-spit-covered hand on her jeans.

"It's just… Freddie likes you too!" I finally gave in, remembering what Freddie had said shortly after we broke up.

"_Carly, I've been thinking about why it didn't feel right to go out with you," Freddie said, walking into the iCarly studio while I was doing my French homework._

"_Okay…" I said, not sure where this conversation was going._

"_I'm in love with…" he said, but then chickened out._

"_Well…" I said, wanting him to finish the sentence._

"_Never mind!" he said, and ran out the door, until I stopped him by slamming it in front of him._

"_Come on, Freddie! Tell me!" I begged._

"_Can we just not talk about it?" he asked, hopefully._

"_No, we can't just not talk about it," I replied._

"_But my mom's waiting for me to-" he started._

"_I don't care. Are you in love?" I asked._

"_So… what's in that chicken pot pie? I know "chicken" obviously, but what other-" he questioned, speaking about my snack that I was eating as I worked on homework, but I cut him off._

"_Are you in love or not?" I asked impatiently._

"_Yes."_

"_But you promised you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-" I started. This time Freddie cut me off._

"_I never said I was in love with you." Holy. Chiz!_

"_Well, then, who are you in love with?" I was eager now._

"… _Sam."_

"_OH. MY. GOD!!!!!!! Are you kidding me?!" I asked._

"… _no." Oh my god._

"_HOLY CHIZ!!!!!! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SAMANTHA PUCKETT?" I yelled._

"_Yes!" he said, slapping a hand over my mouth. "You've gotta be quiet, Carly, Spencer's just downstairs and he'll hear you."_

"_Sorry," I said, wiping his hand off of my mouth._

"He does?" she asked. "You'd better not be saying this just to make me feel better."  
"No. I'm not. He came to me a few weeks ago and told me. No kidding," I replied, realizing what I had just said. Oh, the gravity of my mistakes.

"Oh my ham! This is great!" she said, twirling around before falling back down into one of the bean bags in the studio.

Then it was March. And we were on iCarly and Freddie is doing a "Tech Time With Freddie" segment.

"And that is how to properly hook up a T5 jack!" he ended. "But I do have one more thing to say."

"What?" I mouthed, holding the camera.

"Sam, come here!" he called, and Sam walked over and stood beside him, confused.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask, Fredweird!" she said, and kissed him boldly on the lips.

And you know what? I'm happy for them.

Even though things come apart without glue.

Author's Note: Didja like it? I truly hope so.  
Oh, and I should have another chapter of Taylor Swift Songfics up soon, I already have it written, except FanFiction's being weird and won't let me update it. I'm sorry.  
Oh, and if you didn't notice, I used Dan's leaked iCarly Season 3 script in here, starting at about word 1,448 and ending at word 1,260.  
This is gonna stay a oneshot, I think. We can pray for more stories up within the next two-five days! Unless I get a crapton of homework, which is very possible.  
But hey, I love you guys tons more than school, so I'll see what I can do.  
Reviews are love.

Thank you,  
jesswrites her second Carly POV fanfic


End file.
